


A Tender Fascination

by ADisgrace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/F, Romance, otomehavenvalentinesevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADisgrace/pseuds/ADisgrace
Summary: Something about Chani fascinates Leo, something she can’t quite place
Relationships: Chani (My Candy Love)/Leopoldine (My Candy Love)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Tender Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Otome Haven Discord Valentine's Event

She sees her in the Cosy Bear often enough; a friend of the owner, she seems to come by frequently to chit chat or to admire the latest artwork on the walls. Admittedly, she’s pretty hard to miss with her bold makeup and penchant for darker fashions, but that isn’t why Leo finds her so striking. After all, leather, studs, and black makeup are practically blasé in her field of work. No, there’s something else entirely about her, something undetermined, that Leo finds alluring.

It has to be loneliness. Her social circle has narrowed considerably since Zack revealed himself and was duly ejected from their lives. And while she rues his name and is happy to see the back of him, coming home to an empty apartment night after night it starts to take its toll.

Her work is her passion but it’s still work. It’s not all performance and stardom; it’s long quiet hours where they sit and think about how to end a chorus or the endless takes where they attempt again and again to record the definitive version of their Japan exclusive bonus track.

But Chain is excitement. Leo never gets to know beforehand when she’ll next see her, she’s an unpredictable thrill that walks into the café without notice. The music Leo hears spill over from Chani’s headphones is muffled but recognisable as classic metal, and it always gives her the sense that if they could talk about music, art, and everything under the sun, they’d get along like a house on fire.

The heavy tomes Chani carries and devours in the back corners of the café fill her with intrigue. They must weigh a tonne, particularly to someone with a small build like Chani, yet she hauls them around day after day. What could be inside those books to warrant all that effort?

She can’t get her out of her head.

What makes Chani so special, anyway? The regulars at the café don’t exactly blend into a crowd; there’s the hard-boiled detective that shows up every day, the owner’s pretentious patron, and a whole host of local artists that show up every now and then. So why Chani?

It’s after one particularly long recording session when she goes to the café to get a coffee and unwind that she finally makes sense of it all. She orders a large, a heavy dose of caffeine to re-energise her after a long day, and feeling like treating herself, orders some dessert too.

The figure standing next to her at the bakery display is crouched down, admiring the cakes and delicate little pastries and deciding what to order for herself. She comments absentmindedly, not even looking away from the display, “Hyun’s baking is divine, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, he’s got a real talent for it,” Leo replies, thinking back to the elaborate cakes he’s made for events, “having trouble deciding what to get?”

It’s Chani that looks up at her, seeming almost sheepish, “You got the last mille-feuille.”

Leo doesn’t miss a beat, “I’ll split it with you.”

Chani practically beams with delight. And when she smiles at her Leo understands what it all means. Oh god, this is a crush, isn’t it?


End file.
